


i only have one life, and i only wanna live it with you

by httpuzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, random bits of their life, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpuzumaki/pseuds/httpuzumaki
Summary: "I want you to be so fucking happy. Yeah. I'll become the best Hokage this village has ever seen and I'll make you happy. I want you to be able to smile, and laugh, and feel overwhelming happiness. You deserve it."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	i only have one life, and i only wanna live it with you

**Author's Note:**

> title: "one life" - justin bieber
> 
> []
> 
> hello! this story was heavily inspired by two of my fav fics!
> 
> \- "happiness is a gun" by kuusanagis (sadly i think this one has been deleted)  
> \- "all the more, because it's you" by notdenisa
> 
> []
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

" _i wanna dream what you dream, go where you're going; i only have one life, and i only wanna live it with you. i wanna sleep where you sleep, connect with your soul; the only thing i want in life, i only wanna live it with you."_ \- _**one life**._

* * *

Naruto made a face as he walked into the kitchen. 

”What are you doing?” He asked.

"Cooking."

Recently, Sasuke had taken up cooking as a hobby. He was... getting better at it. Slowly. Kind of.

"What are you cooking?" 

"Food." Sasuke answered as he stirred some sort of broth in a pot.

Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like it when people hovered over him while he cooked, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you lost?" Sasuke asked, already mildly irritated, as he continued to stir.

"Is that... ramen?" Naruto asked, a little amused.

Sasuke sighed and turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes.

See, the thing was that Sasuke was not completely terrible at cooking. He was good at chopping things up and throwing them to a pan. He also made good rice. The problem was that he liked to experiment. And Naruto supported his hobbies, of course! But sometimes... well.

"It's supposed to be ramen. Ino gave me a recipe from a cookbook she found, but I think I ruined it." He looked only a little embarrassed.

Naruto's heart did something funny. He almost made fun of him for it before he remembered that, out of the two, Sasuke was the only one who actually knew how to chop an onion the right way. 

"Aw, well, let me tell you something, Sas—" He said, and ruffled Sasuke's hair because he knew the boy hated it. "Anyone can learn crazy techniques and fight insane criminals. But only a real man can cook up a delicious bowl of miso ramen. Let's go to Ichiraku's for dinner tonight."

Sasuke almost laughed. Naruto could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Alright. You're paying." He turned to turn the stove off, and couldn't help the little smile that decorated his face as Naruto ran to grab his jacket. 

* * *

Sometimes, Naruto had bad days.

It was normal; at least that's what Tsunade had said.

( _"War will do that to you." She said without taking her eyes off the scroll she was writing on._

_Naruto didn't like how casual it sounded. Like it was supposed to be normal to feel like shit. Maybe it was._ )

He didn't really know how to grieve; so he trained, jogged, avoided his friends, apologized for avoiding his friends, took long showers, cried during those showers, slept, and, in a moment of weakness and desperation, ran his fist through a mirror.

Kurama easily healed him.

* * *

One Saturday night, Sakura came over for dinner.

"I have no food." Naruto warned her. It came out sounding kind of pathetic.

"I know, but I got us something." She said and took two bottles of sake out of the bag she was carrying.

"Where did you get these?"

"I have my ways." She proudly answered, and winked at him.

"Kurenai?" The woman sometimes paid Sakura and Ino in alcohol for babysitting Mirai.

"Yup. She doesn't give a shit anymore."

"I'm not surprised."

They ended up talking about lots of things. Naruto told her about the "accident" with the mirror, she held his hand. She told him all about her new job at the hospital, and how she wanted to work with children. They discussed their old teacher becoming Hokage, laughed about the time they tried to get him to take his mask off, and played a card game Sakura learned from Tsunade. 

"So, how's Sasuke?" She asked, nearly whispering.

Naruto smiled.

"He's alright. He's been traveling, helping people, training his Rinnegan, shit like that." He explained as he tried (and failed) to mix the cards like Sakura so expertly did. 

"Oh. Is he coming back any time soon?"

"In a month."

"Cool." She smiled, and took a sip of her drink. 

* * *

"Hey, are you awake?" Naruto whispered.

"What the hell. It's two in the morning." Sasuke answered, voice muffled by a pillow. He wasn't asleep, though.

"So you're awake, cool. Do you want to come grocery shopping with me?" 

"There's something severely wrong with you." Sasuke said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked as he slid a white sweater on.

"Where would we even go?" Sasuke asked, got up from the bed, and stretched. 

Naruto was staring. Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and no pants. What the hell.

"Uh. There's a new store downtown, it's open 24 hours." He said, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Alright, but I'll decide what we buy."

That's how they ended up grocery shopping in the middle of the night at the brand new store, their cart full of packs of instant ramen, personal hygiene products, and a few random items. 

"We need vegetables." Sasuke said.

"Uh, no we don't. We need cereal and milk."

"This is exactly why you're so short." 

"Wh- screw you! I'm only like an inch shorter than you!"

"Whatever. We're getting vegetables and then we're leaving."

"Bossy, we haven't even checked out the candy aisle!"

"We're not buying candy." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You're no fun!" Naruto yelled, and pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention to the handwritten list he had brought along; it immediately dawned on him.

A handwritten list, buying products he didn't care for just to make sure Naruto ate properly, chastising him for wanting to buy nothing but garbage, the fact that they were literally grocery shopping together.

_How domestic_.

The thought made something in Sasuke's stomach flutter a little bit. He frowned.

* * *

Sasuke spent his time in Konoha in four ways:

  1. At Naruto's apartment. 
  2. Hanging out with Naruto and Sakura.
  3. Taking up random hobbies that he ended up abandoning after a few days.
  4. Reminiscing and thinking. 



The latter was his least favorite one, but he couldn't help it. Everywhere he went, he was plagued with memories of his family, or even worse, constant thoughts of _what if_.

What if nothing bad had happened? What if he'd called out to Naruto when they were children? What if his clan actually carried out the coup? What if his mom was still alive? What if he had managed to kill Naruto? (That one made him feel sick).

He was trying his best to make his life better; a life worth living.

It was _really_ hard. 

But when Naruto barged into ( ~~their~~ ) his own apartment, held a book ( _The Book of Snakes: A Guide to Six Hundred Species from Around the World_ ) to Sasuke's face, and yelled "Look what I got you! It reminded me of you so I was like, 'Wow, I totally have to buy him this! Do you like it?"; when Sakura taught him and Naruto how to apply a face mask and explained what it was for; when Kakashi happily greeted him at the gates and slung an arm over his shoulder; hell, when Ino teased him about his incredibly weird taste in clothing—

He just knew everything would be alright.

* * *

Shikamaru gave them a joint. 

"It's a gift. Use it wisely." He had said, and walked away.

The two boys were both confused.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru liked the stuff, it helped him relax (even more). He had never been curious about it, but now that he actually had it in his hands, well....

"So, are we going to—" He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I think we have a lighter somewhere." Sasuke said, immediately rose from the couch, and made his way towards the kitchen. Naruto raised an eyebrow. 

They ended up sitting on Naruto's bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"This is weird." Naruto said.

Sasuke hummed.

"How do you feel?"

Sasuke seemed to think his answer through.

"Floaty." He murmured.

Naruto snorted. He felt the sudden need to _talk_ , which was not really uncharacteristic of him.

"Hey, I missed you, y'know. A lot. I know you were, like, helping people and finding your way, but I still missed you. Is that wrong? I hope not. Shit, I'm starving."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Oh and I liked receiving your letters. I read them all at least three times. You complain about my handwriting, but yours is just as ugly. I also saved them all. They're locked away so you won't try to burn them or whatever."

Sasuke remained silent, frowned a bit but he didn't move his eyes away from the ceiling.

"I want you to be so fucking happy. Yeah. I'll become the best Hokage the village has ever seen and I'll make you happy. I want you to be able to smile, and laugh, and feel overwhelming happiness. You deserve it."

_Finally_ , Sasuke turned to look at him. They were so, so close.

"That's... so dumb." He whispered. Naruto frowned.

"Which part?"

"Moron, you're already making me happy." He whispered, voice nearly inaudible. 

"What do you mean?" Naruto was whispering too.

"I don't know. I'm— I just know you... make me happy. You make me feel so..."

Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, had once described kisses like a _soft explosion of happiness._ It wasn't like that. It was wet, weird, scary, perfect. It felt like lightning running through their bodies. Completely different from the one they accidentally shared at the academy. Their eyes were closed, Naruto's hand moved to caress Sasuke's cheek. 

As they broke apart, Sasuke's dark eyes slowly met Naruto's; they were so blue, just like the lake on a sunny day.

Maybe it was the weed, the situation, the way he remembered his incredibly stupid attempts at severing their bond or whatever he'd said in the heat of the moment—

Sasuke burst out laughing; Naruto was dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked, extremely confused.

Sasuke tried to explain that it was just the joint, but every time he tried to calm down, he ended up laughing harder.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke laugh like that; so hard he was clutching his stomach. His laugh was pretty, and very contagious. They spent the night sharing kisses and laughing. They thanked Shikamaru a few days later. 

* * *

Naruto bought Sasuke a few things for his eighteenth birthday.

A poetry book, because he knew Sasuke had a newfound appreciation for reading; gloves, because he knew Sasuke's hand was a bit rough from using his sword; and a frog mug, because it was cute and who didn't like frogs? And also because they didn't have snake mugs. Maybe he should invent them. 

He shoved the gifts inside a pretty red box, and taped a golden ribbon to the top. It looked great. 

Naruto didn't know when Sasuke would be coming back, since the black haired boy hadn't sent him a letter in a little over a month. It was okay, though. Naruto trusted him, so he would happily wait. 

//

Sasuke was a very sneaky person, true. But it's not like it was hard to sneak into Naruto's apartment. The blond slept with the window wide open. Sasuke looked down at him; he was fully gone; mouth agape, hugging a pillow. He didn't mind the way his chest burst with something warm. 

He took the pillow from his arms, and quickly laid down next to him. Naruto smiled.

"Hey." He whispered, blue eyes still closed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and the latter insantly relaxed and rested his head on the blond's chest. 

"Hey." 

"I was dreaming of you."

"Oh, yeah?" Sasuke smiled, and closed his eyes.

Naruto hummed.

"Happy birthday." He whispered. 

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,,
> 
> 1\. pot makes you laugh  
> 2\. ok so in case someone didn't get it, these bits of their post-war life aren't in chronological order. they're random.  
> 3\. in my imagination, sasuke left the village to go travel the world with a new perspective on life, but when he goes back to the village, he stays with naruto in his apartment.  
> 4\. go listen to "one life" hehe it's one of my favs atm <3  
> 5\. one of my fav hcs is that neither of the boys can -properly- cook, they're both just dumb and winging it.  
> 6\. skin care now exists in the NCU (naruto cinematic universe) :)  
> 7\. that book about snakes actually exists  
> 8\. bye!! :)


End file.
